When I Was Your Man -AkaKuro-
by LynAkmn
Summary: tentang Akashi yang menyesali kesalahannya kepada kuroko,sehingga membuat kuroko tersakiti karena sikapnya. maaf tidak bisa bikin summary yang bagus XD,,ya pokonya baca aja lah ff saya


When I Was Your Man -Akakuro-

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi-Sensei,kalau punya saya di jamin yaoi hard :3 dan Fanfic ini milik saya.

.

.

Terlihat sebuah ruangan yang gelap gulita. Seorang pemuda tampan bersurai crimson tengah berada di dalam ruangan itu,tepatnya di tengah ranjang king sizenya. Mata heterochrom ruby-goldnya memancarkan kesedihan dan penyesalan yang amat mendalam. Tangan tangan panjang itu perlahan mengelus permukaan lembut seprai baby blue kesayangan sang terkasih yang sekarang tak ada dalam rengkuhanya. Mengambil bantal dan mendekapnya,menghirup wewangian vanilla dari sang terkasih yang masih menempel di bantal itu. Wewangian yang membuatnya candu. Semua itu apakah harus hilang sekarang ini? Perasaannya,ingatannya,semua yang menyangkut tentang sang kekasih hati. Apakah harus ia lupakan begitu saja?. Kesalahan fatal yang ia lakukan membuat sang kekasih pergi meninggalkannya dalam jurang kepedihan serta penyesalan. Tapi,ia fikir ia pantas mendapatkannya.

"Tetsuya,maafkan aku,maafkan aku,maaf,maaf,tetsuya."

Gumaman gumaman terus di keluarkan pemuda crimson bernama Akashi Seijuro sang pewaris tunggal Akashi Corp. Cairan bening keluar mengaliri pipi mulusnya. Penyesalan yang begitu menyesakan hati.

Flashback.

"Sei-kun,,Sei-kun,,lihat ini,,Lihat,,aku menemukannya saat pulang tadi,,dia kasihan sekali jadi aku akan merawatnya,,boleh kah?" Pemuda bersurai baby blue dengan pandangan azurenya yang berbinar cerah,menunjukan seekor anjing kecil yang bermanik sama dengan si baby blue itu ke hadapan seijuro yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Seijuro hanya melirik sekilas lalu bergumam,matanya terfokus pada laptop sampai tak menyadari sepasang manik azure yang menatapnya sendu. Kuroko Tetsuya,sang pemuda baby blue itu,saat ini sedang berusaha menahan air mata yang hendak keluar dari azurenya. Berbalik pelan dan meningalkan seijuro yang bahkan tak meliriknya sedikitpun.

.

Manik azure tetsuya berbinar saat melihat pasangan yang tengah tertawa bahagia satu sama lain. Si pria dengan gentlenya memberikan seikat bunga kepada si wanita yang menerimanya dengan senyum bahagia. Hati kecil tetsuya ikut bahagia menyaksikan moment itu,namun disisi lain dihatinya,ia juga berharap hal itu terjadi pada dirinya. Seijuro yang memberikan seikat bunga padanya. Namun harapan itu hanyalah delusi belaka. Saat mereka jalan berdua seperti ini pun seijuro hanya sibuk memainkan ponsel dan menelfon sana sini,kesibukan akan pekerjaan sebagai pemilik Akashi corp. Tetsuya tahu itu. Tetsuya hanya bisa tersenyum miris,hatinya sudah biasa dengan ini,tapi bukankah kesabaran ada batasnya,walaupun ia sangat mencintai seijuro tapi hati yang sudah biasa menerima kini telah berubah menjadi hati yang penuh luka dengan anak panah yang saling menancap. Hatinya perih setiap kali tetsuya mengingat perlakuan seijuro akhir-akhir ini,kesibukan yang kian meningkat membuatnya berubah,pulang malam dengan keadaan mabuk serta wewangian parfum yang bukan miliknya lagi. Maka,Tetsuya memilih mengakhiri hubungannya dengan seijuro. Malam ini,akan menjadi akhir perjalanan cintanya. Cintanya yang penuh kasih. Cinta pertamanya yang sangat ia jaga.

.

.

Malam itu,angin berhembus sedikit kencang hingga membuat udara kian mendingin. Malam kelabu yang tak terhias bintang. Akashi seijuro dan Kuroko tetsuya berdiri berhadapan di taman yang cukup sepi ini. Tetsuya tetlihat sangat gelisah,memilih untuk memilin ujung kemejanya yang terlapis jaket putihnya. Seijuro hanya menatap datar sesekali melihat jam tangan mahal yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangannya.

"Nee,,Tetsuya,,Apa yang akan kau bicarakan? Ini sudah cukup lama aku menunggu,cepatlah,aku ada rapat." Tetsuya semakin erat mengenggam ujung kemejanya. Sorot matanya memancarkan kesedihan saat menatap seijuro. Seijuro tertegun menatap sang terkasih. Mata itu,seijuro baru menyadarinya,mata yang selalu menatapnya sendu.

"S-se-sei-kun,,Mari kita akhiri hubungan ini." Mata heterochrom itu membelalak. Raut terkejut menghiasi wajah tampannya,tangannya melemas. Udara di sekitarnya kian menipis hingga membuatnya sesak. Tetsuya memandangnya dengan pandangan memohon,kesedihan,dan kesakitan,semuanya sealan tercampur aduk di sorot mata tetsuya. Sekarang barulah seijuro mengerti. Rasa pedih kekasihnya. Rasa sakit yang ia torehkan pada hati lembut sang kekasih membuatnya merasa seperti pria paling brengsek di dunia ini. Bagaimana bisa ia melepaskan tetsuya yang sangat ia cintai sepenuh hatinya.

"Kau bercanda tetsuya. Jangan melawak di saat seperti ini tetsuya,aku sedang sibuk dan kau memanggilku hanya untuk mendengar ocehanmu yang sangat tidak lucu itu hah,jangan main main denganku tetsuya." Tetsuya hanya tersenyum miris. Seijuro semakin sesak melihatnya,dirinya tau bahwa tetsuya serius dengan hal ini,keseriusan itu terpancar jelas di manik azurenya. Seijuro hanya tak mau menerima kenyataannya,apa lagi mendengar kata barpisah dari mulut tetsuya. Seijuro hanya menyangkalnya.

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda sei-kun,Aku serius,lagi pula aku tak akan memanggilmu jika kau sedang sibuk untuk hal yang tidak penting seperti bercanda itu,,aku mohon sei-kun,,aku mengatakannya dari hatiku yang paling dalam." Keseriusan itu lagi,keseriusan dari tetsuya membuat egonya melemah. Kata katanya yang tidak boleh di bantah pun seakan hilang terbawa angin malam yang cukup kencang ini. Rangkaian kata di otak cerdasnya lenyap tergantikan ketertegunan melihat sang terkasihnya menangis sendu dihadapannya. Dan semua itu karenanya.

"Aku mohon sei-kun-hiks- lepaskan aku,,aku mohon,,hiks,,berada bersamamu membuatku semakin sakit,setiap hari ku lalui dengan perubahan sikapmu hiks,,hiks,kau membuatku terluka sei-kun,aku mohon,lepaskan aku." Seijuro mematung mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut tetsuya. Kata kata itu terus berputar di otaknya yang cerdas. Seijuro membuka mulutnya seakan ia mau mengatakan sesuatu. Namun,tidak ada satu katapun keluar dari mulutnya,otak cerdasnya berubah jadi tumpul seketika,sulit untuk mengolah kata untuk membalas tetsuya. Sulit baginya,karena semua yang di katakan tetsuya itu memang benar,dirinya berubah dan itu menyakiti hati tetsuya. Benaknya dilema saat ini, seijuro bimbang,apakah harus ia lepaskan? Atau ia pertahankan dengan resiko ia malah lebih menyakiti tetsuya dengan sikapnya? Semuanya membuatnya bimbang. Melihat tetsuya menangis sendu di hadapannya membuat seijuro semakin tetiris hatinya,melihat sang terkasih menangis karena dirimu,itu sangat menyakitkan. Menghela nafas,mencoba tenang tapi didalam hatinya sangat sesak dengan rasa penyesalan.

"Baik,,aku mengerti tetsuya,,maaflan aku tak bisa jadi yang terbaik,tapi ketahuilah aku selalu mencintaimu." Seraya tersenyum miris,seijuro berjalan mendekati tetsuya,jari jari panjang itu punenghapus air mata yang mengalir deras karena dirinya. "Aku melepasmu tetsuya,semoga bahagia selalu,dan jangan menangis seperti ini lagi ya,kau sangat jelek jika menangis seperti ini." Senyuman terakhir seijuro berikan pada tetsuya,sebelum seijuro menempelkan binirnya ke bibir lembut tetsuya untuk yang terakhir kali. Ciuman syarat akan rasa kepedihan dan cinta yang tulus itu berakhir dengan cepat. Rintik rintik air mata langit berjatuhan. Langit kelabu yang menjadi saksi bisu perpisahan dua insan ini juga ikut merasakan kesedihan hingga menumpahkan air matanya ke bumi,orang orang sibuk berlarian menuju tempat berteduh. Namun,tidak dengan tetsuya yang menangis kian kencang saat melihat punggung kokoh seijuro perlahan menjauhinya. Hatinya sesak melihat seijuro seperti itu tapi disisi lain dihatinya juga lega akan perpisahan ini. Tetsuya tak mengetahui bahwa seijuro tengah menangis saat berjalan meninggalkannya dalam hujan deras ini. Akashi seijuro,seorang yang absolute dan tidak pernah kalah kini sedang menangis didalam hujan,menangisi cintanya yang pupus.

Flashback end.

.

Hari semakin siang,terik matahari semakin menyengat kulit. Seijuro mematung melihat tetsuya dan seorang yang ia ketahui sebagai tunangan tetsuya. Mayuzumi Chihiro. Mereka berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Seijuro tersadar dari lamunannya dan mempersilahkan tetsuya serta chihiro masuk. Seijuro datang dari arah dapur menuju ke ruang tamu. Tetsuya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Jaa,,silahkan di minum dulu,,hm,,jadi tetsuya apa perlu apa? Apa ada yang bisa di bantu?" Seijuro bertanya,walau dalam hatinya terasa sakit melihat kedekatan mereka. Genap setelah tiga minggu mereka berpisah,seijuro mendapat kabar bahwa tetsuya dan chihiro di tunangkan oleh keluarga mereka. Sekarang sudah genap dua tahun mereka berpisah dan ia belum bisa melupakan tetsuya.

"Emm,,anoo,,nee,,seijuro-kun,,maaf menggangu,,kami datang untuk memberikan undangan pernikahan kami,minggu depan kami akan menikah. Datang yaa." Tangan putih yang dulu berada di genggamanya sekarang tengah mengulurkan sebuah undangan berwarna biru muda simpel,tertulis nama 'Mayuzumi Chihiro & Kuroko Tetsuya' seijuro memandangnya,ia pun menerimanya. Senyum kebahagiaan menyembunyikan kesedihan ia tunjukan pada tetsuya.

"Wahhh,,selamat ya tetsuya,chihiro,kalian memang pantas untuk bersanding." Pipi gembil tetsuya merona mereah mendengar tutur kata seijuro,sedangkan chihiro hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Jaa,,kami tidak bisa berlama lama di sini Akashi,kami akan mengantarkan undangan ke yang lainnya,,kami mohon pamit,,dan jangan lupa untuk datang,kami menantikanmu." Ucap Mayuzumi seraya berdiri dan mengandeng tersuya. Seijuro mengantar mereka sampai pintu. Setelah mereka pergi. Seijuro termenung dibalik pintu. Meremas dadanya,menahan rasa sesak yang bergejolak. Manik ruby-goldnya menatap penuh makna ke undangan pernihakan sang terkasih. Tersenyum miris.

"Kau sangat cantik tetsuya,maafkan aku yang tak bisa membahagiakanmu,beruntunglah chihiro bisa mendapatkan hatimu yang seperti malaikat itu,aku bahagia saat kau bahagia tetsuya,jadi aku akan datang." Ucapnya lirih.

.

.

Hari pernikahan tetsuya telah tiba,riuh para tamu menggema di gereja itu saat tetsuya datang dengan tuxedo putih serta mahkota bunga yang melingkar indah di kepalanya. Tangan kecil itu membawa serangkaian bunga. Dengan langkah anggun dan senyum manisnya dia terlihat begitu indah. Melangkah di temani sang ayah menuju altar. Mayuzumi Chihiro terpesona saat sang calon 'istri' berjalan mendekatinya. Menuju altar pengucapan janji. Chihiro mengulurkan tangannya,tetsuya menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

Seijuro hanya memperhatikan dengan senyum kebahagiaan untuk menutupi lukanya yang menganga kembali. Tersenyum miris saat membayangkan dirinya lah yang bersanding dengan tetsuya. Suasana kembali hening saat pengucapan janji dimulai.

.

.

Upacara sakral bernama pernikahan itu berjalan dengan lancar tanpa kendala. Sekarang Kuroko Tetsuya sudah resmi mengganti marganya menjadi Mayuzumi Tetsuya. Seijuro duduk di bangku taman tempat pesta di adakan. Seijuro menoleh saat merasa ada yang duduk disampingnya. Tertegun,ternyata tetsuyalah yang duduk disampingnya. Dia tersenyum manis,dia terlihat sangat bahagia,dan itu membuatnya sangat cantik.

"Terimakasih sudah datang ke pernikahanku seijuro-kun,aku sangat bahagia,terima kasih." Seijuro hanya tersenyum.

"Sama-sama tetsuya,kau terlihat cantik saat ini." Pipi putih itu merona. Seijuro ingin mengecupnya,namun ia sadar,bahwa makhluk manis di depanya ini bukan miliknya.

"Eeh,,ah,,terimakasih seijuro-kun." hening untuk beberapa saat,sampai seijuro membuka suara.

"Tetsuya." Tetsuya hanya mengumam sebagai jawaban. "Maafkan aku tetsuya,maaf,,maafkan aku yang tak pernah punya waktu untukmu,maafkan aku yang tak bisa memberimu bunga,maafkan aku yang tak memberimu kesempatan untuk berdua bersamaku,maafkan aku,,maaf,,maaf,,walaupun ini sangat menyakitkan,aku akan mengatakannya,,bahwa aku sangat sangat merasa bersalah,,maaf terlambat menyadarinya,,maaf tetsuya,,maafkan aku." Cairan bening dengan lancangnya menuruni pipi putih seijuro. Seijuro tak sanggp menahanya lagi,semua penyesalanya telah ia ungkapkan didepan tetsuya,walaupun sudah sangat terlambat,tapi ia lega bisa mengatkannya. Tetsuya menatap seijuro dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. Sulit memang melupakan cinta pertama.

Jemari lentik nan halus itu mengapus bulir air mata seijuro. Tetsuya memandangnya dengan senyum manis. Seijuro kembali terpesona akan kecantikan tetsuya.

"Jangan menangis Sei-kun,,Kau jelek jika menangis tahu,,tak apa,,aku sudah memaafkanmu,,masa lalu biarlah menjadi angin lalu,,sekarang tataplah masa depan sei-kun,,cari lah yang lebih baik dariku,,pasti kau bisa sei-kun,,jangan menyerah,,dan semoga kau bahagia selalu." Ucap tetsuya seraya beranjak dari duduknya. "Jaa,,aku pergi dulu,,chihiro-kun memanggilku,sampai jumpa lagi sei-kun." Seijuro tersenyum menatap punggung tetsuya yang semakin menjauh. Punggung yang tak akan bisa ia raih lagi sampai kapan pun. Tersenyum miris saat melihat tetsuya berdansa dengan Mayuzumi. Mengalihkan pandangan,menatap langit biru yang mengingatkannya pada tetsuya seraya tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

Do all the things I should have done

When I was your man.

-Bruno Mars-

.

END

A/N : Ini udah pernah saya post di wattpad saya dengan Pen Name yang sama LynAkmn ^^

Semoga suka sama ffnya ya ^^

.

.

Di tunggu reviewnya dari readers tercinta /plak/

.

LynAkmn.


End file.
